The present disclosure relates to image display systems, and more particularly, to an image display system and method for increasing efficiency of a bus bandwidth.
In general image display apparatuses, such as liquid crystal display units of mobile phones or monitors of computers, an image is usually expressed by an on-screen display (OSD) mode in a graphical user interface (GUI) environment.
The GUI provides a working environment that enables a user to exchange information with a computer by graphical means. The GUI permits a user to order a task by selecting one of several menu items on a screen with an input unit, such a mouse. Components of the GUI may include task windows, scroll bars and icon images. While there are some differences between types of monitors, adjustable items for screens normally include brightness, contrast, RGB coordination, regulation of vertical and horizontal screen size, positioning, and the like.
In presenting an OSD image for a GUI to an image display system, most image regions are composed of highly repetitive image data on the characteristics of OSD image. For example, when a user adjusts a window size on a monitor screen, non-adjustable parts of the window are the image regions that do not change. Those window parts repeatedly display the same image data.
In an image display system, image data are fetched from an external or internal memory and then applied to a display unit thereof. During this, the image display system operates to recognize highly repetitive image data as independent. Thus, the image display system repeatedly accesses the memory for the same image data in order to display the highly repetitive image data.
As an image display system conducts such unnecessary accesses to the memory in order to display the highly repetitive image data, it increases the quantity of data that must be processed per unit of time, thereby reducing efficiency. Therefore, such image display systems are disadvantageous to the efficiency of a bus having limited bandwidth.